Lo que sea por el amo
by Validia
Summary: Kreacher estaba muy preocupado, el amo ya no comía ni bebía, pero nunca espero encontrarlo en ese estado...


Este es mi segundo intento de fic o en este caso One-shot, está ambientado en la época de los merodeadores (aunque ninguno aparezca, claro) poco antes de la muerte del mismo Regulus, en fin espero lo disfruten...

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no son de mi invención. Además no recibo pago alguno por este escrito, lo hago solo por mera diversión._

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Amo… ¿amo está bien?

Pero la respuesta nunca llego a sus oídos, así que dándose un tirón en las orejas el elfo medito si debía o no hacerlo…

Le preocupaba en serio su amo, tantas noches en vela y cada vez menos visitas al comedor, aquello no andaba bien y él lo sabía. Se preguntó se debía haberle comentado a la ama Walburga, que tan atareada estaba con la enfermedad de su esposo, sobre este asunto. Pero desecho la idea, le aterraba faltar a su deber como elfo, pero más le aterraba causar problemas a su joven amo.

- Amo… - repitió, pero nadie contesto desde adentro - discúlpeme… - pronuncio con voz estrangulada, antes de irrumpir con cuidado en la pieza.

Miro hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie en la cama, nadie en el escritorio, nadie en el silloncito, nadie en el …

Kreacher no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito al ver a su joven amo derrumbado en el suelo tras de la cama y rodeado por montones de libros. Sin pensarlo dos veces se precipito hacia él, llamándolo con horror y moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, esperaba que el joven no estuviera enfermo o peor….

Toco su perlada frente y pudo notar la alta temperatura, eso lo decidió, y haciendo gala de sus habilidades mágicas elevo con cuidado el cuerpo del muchacho hasta depositarlo en la cama, después de lo cual se puso manos a la obra; el joven amo estaba enfermo y él cómo su fiel sirviente no descansaría hasta aliviarlo.

.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado, recordaba el sol ocultándose cuando su cerebro protesto por el exceso de trabajo. Llevaba más de dos semanas extralimitándose, sin dormir bien, ni comer casi. Era consciente de que estaba mal, que dañaba su cuerpo, pero que más daba si de todos modos no tenía motivos para querer seguir viviendo. Desde aquella maldita iniciación, toda su vida se había ido al traste. No es que como si algo importara ya y a decir verdad solo seguía vivo por una cosa, una vez logrado su objetivo, lo demás quedaría de sobra.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le sorprendió encontrar una pedazo de tela sobre ella, el trapo estaba húmedo y solo entonces fue consiente del calor que sentía. No, no era calor, se sentía incendiar y eso lo desespero tanto que se agito con violencia.

No dejo de escuchar el respingo que había provocado su actitud, así que se giró. Allí sobre un banquillo para alcanzar la cama, estaba su fiel elfo doméstico, tenía el rostro agotado, pero más aún, angustiado. Aquello le dejo pensando, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir con aquello, porque Kreacher comenzó a golpearse con la palangana de agua.

- Kreacher malo, malo…. no debe dormir… amo está enfermo… Kreacher malo - repetía mientras se golpeaba sin descanso, razón por la cual hubo de intervenir un muy mareado Regulus. Y es que a pesar de su actual estado, no era muy afecto a estos autocastigos que su elfo solía infligirse.

- Kreacher, ¡basta Kreacher! - el débil grito que lanzo el chico, parecía haberse colado por los oídos de su histérico elfo, que dejo de golpearse para mirar lloroso a su amo.

- Kreacher lo siente señor, Kreacher no volverá a quedarse dormido mientras le cuida - las lágrimas inundaban sus enormes ojos y Regulus tuvo que utilizar sus pocas fuerzas para calmarle.

- Tranquilo Kreacher, ya estoy bien - y diciendo esto se sobo las sienes.

- Amo no debe esforzarse, amo está enfermo, amo debe dejar que Kreacher lo atienda.

Aquello no agrado mucho a Regulus, pero su mareo le noqueaba por segundos y no tuvo otra que dejarse hacer, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados medito sobre su actual estado, mientras un apurado Kreacher le frotaba la frente con aquel trapo bañado en agua fría.

El misterio de cómo había llegado a la cama, cuando recordaba haber estado sentado en el suelo antes de desvanecerse, quedaba resuelto por la presencia de su angustiado sirviente, seguro que el pobre y anciano elfo había tenido que cargarle pero eso ya estaba de mas; el solo pensar le estaba causando nauseas, así que decidió perderse por otro rato, dejándose caer en las profundidades de la inconsciencia, pero no sin antes decir:

- Kreacher no le cuentes esto a mi madre - en un susurro que amenazaba con perderse en sus labios.

No pudo más y se dejó vencer, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos un murmullo que le decía _"Kreacher aria lo que sea por el amo"_

_._

* * *

><p>Bueno que puedo decir, me ha quedado algo corto eso sí...<p>

**Nota:** Se agradecen los Reviews n_n


End file.
